earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Inque
History Inque (2027): ??? - Present Inque's origins and background largely remain a mystery, but it is likely that she was born into extreme poverty which instilled in her and obsession with money, which ultimately became her raison d’être, leading to a pursuit of criminal activity. At some point, she had a daughter which she abandoned due to the circumstances of her lifestyle. Sometime after this, Inque was subjected to experimentation that led her to become the biogenic metahuman she is today. Her reasons for doing so are also cryptic. We are not certain if she was a willing test subject, a paying client, or if perhaps she was caught stealing from unscrupulous sorts that used her as their guinea pig. We don’t even know who did this to her or how they did this to her. Most of our data comes from Inque herself, who could be lying. What we do know for a fact is after becoming the metahuman polymorph known as Inque, she put her talents for hire and became a corporate mercenary whose services required substantial paychecks. Inque had her first clash with Batman (Terry) when Derek Powers, CEO of Wayne-Powers at the time, commissioned Inque’s services to sabotage Foxteca. After he learned of the first incident, Bruce had his suspicions that Powers had hired a saboteur and could not risk the possibility of Inque derailing Foxteca’s operations of her finding out that Foxteca CEO, Luke Fox, had secretly been in league with Batman and was covertly developing tech for Batman ever since his father, Lucius Fox, was ousted out of Wayne-Powers. When Bruce dispatched Terry (as Batman) to foil her efforts, Inque became vindictive of Batman’s interference in her contract. After an encounter with Batman, Inque feigned escape and used her shapeshifting to hide among the systems of the Batmobile and once parked in the Batcave, she attacked Bruce and Terry. After an intense battle, Inque was defeated by application of one of the many trophies Bruce had collected as Batman, the cryocannon of Mr. Freeze. If Inque recalls the identity of Terry as Batman or his association with Bruce remains a mystery as the freezing caused severe damage to her structure and mental stability, causing future run-ins with her to revolve around her attempt to procure compounds in the hopes of preventing further destabilization. Now, a patient of the Arkham Institute, Inque seems content there as the Inhibitor Field in the facility has a stabilizing effect on her DNA… or maybe she is just biding her time.Batwave Files: Inque Threat Assessment Resources * Polymorphic Physiology * Enhanced Strength and Resilience * Regenerative Reconstitution * Telescopic Vision * Weakness to Extreme Cold * Susceptible to Liquid Dilution Trivia and Notes Trivia * Her Biographical Entry in Batwave Files has 1 page and was last updated 11/27/2026. Notes * Inque was previously a part of the Earth-2027 continuity, but since some of its elements are being folded into the current timeline, she and her daughter will be going back ten years. This bio is possibly still canon as part of Subsidiary Reality-B. * Inque's Patient number (#30299-M), is a nod to her first appearance in Batman Beyond Season 1, Episode 3 on January 30th, 1999. She was the second villain Terry McGinnis faced. Links and References * Appearances of Inque * Character Gallery: Inque Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Metahuman Category:Mercenaries Category:Female Characters Category:Identity Unknown Category:Blue Skin Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Unique Physiology Category:27th Reality